guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars login announcements/Archive
This is an archive of older in-game announcements. See the main announcement page for the current ones. Heroes' Ascent Bonus Weekend Compete in Heroes' Ascent this weekend to earn double fame and double Balthazar faction, plus double chest loot for victories in the Hall of Heroes. The fun starts at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, and ends at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT) on Sunday. :30 May - 1st June 2008 Triple key/lockpick drops AND double lucky/unlucky points This weekend through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7GMT), you'll find plenty of keys and lockpicks with the triple drop rate. Plus, you'll get double lucky/unlucky points for using lockpicks on chests! :23 - 25 May 2008 Alliance Battle Bonus Weekend Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday, you will earn double faction for participating in Alliance Battles. This bonus will last through 11:59 PM (-7 GMT) Pacific time on Sunday. :16 - 18 May 2008 Double XP for Elite Captures This weekend you will receive double XP for each Elite Skill that you capture. This experience boost will start at Noon (-7 GMT) Pacific time this Friday, and will extend through 11:59 PM (-7 GMT) Pacific Time on Sunday. :9 - 11 May 2008 Hero Battles Offer Double Rewards Hop into Hero Battles this weekend to earn double Balthazar faction and double commander title points. The double rewards will be offered through 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT) on Sunday. :2 - 4 May 2008 Happy 3rd Anniversary, Guild Wars! To celebrate the third anniversary of Guild Wars, we will be holding a special weekend event from Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, April 25th through Noon Pacific on Tuesday, April 29th. Enjoy Rollerbeetle Racing, the Dragon Arena, and the Shing Jea Boardwalk, as well as in-game drops of birthday cupcakes. And for those with characters turning three, watch for your special Birthday Present, too! :24 - 29 April 2008 Arena Bonuses this Weekend You can earn double faction and double Gladiator Points within Team and Random Arenas this weekend. The double rewards last through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific. :18 - 20 April 2008 GvG Double-Reward Weekend Head over to your guild hall and kick off a GvG match to earn double GvG Faction and Double Champion Points through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT). :11 - 13 April 2008 Players: Protect Your Account Avoid account theft! Do not purchase or sell used Guild Wars accounts, do not allow others to access your account, and do not download third-party programs. :This is the old and shorter version of the warning which was replaced on 9 April 2008. Bon Voyage, Gaile! To recognize her many years of devoted service to Guild Wars and the Guild Wars community, we're inviting fans to an in-game farewell party for our community relations manager, Gaile Gray. Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Saturday and concluding at Noon Pacific on Monday, The Frog, will make an appearance every three hours in the three festival cities. Get more details on www.guildwars.com, see you at the party! :4 - 7 April 2008 Heroes' Ascent Bonus Weekend Compete in Heroes' Ascent this weekend to earn double fame and double Balthazar Faction, plus double chest loot for victories in the Hall of Heroes. The fun starts at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday and ends at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT) on Sunday. :28 - 30 March 2008 Sweet Treat Weekend This weekend, from noon (-7 GMT) this Friday until 11:59 PM Pacific on sunday March 23, you will get a double dose of springtime goodness with random drops of Chocolate Bunnies and Golden Eggs in all of the lands of Tyria. :21 - 23 March 2008 Special Items This Weekend This weekend, from Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday until 11:59 PM Pacific Monday, March 17, you will find Shamrock Ale and Four-Leaf Clovers as random drops throughout all the lands of Tyria. Enjoy the weekend, and remember: think green! :14 - 17 March 2008 Double Tournament Reward Points Starting at 12:01 Pacific Time (-8 GMT) on Friday, you will receive double Tournament Reward Points for participating in Automated Tournaments for both GvG and 1v1. This increase will last until 11:59 PM (-8 GMT) on Sunday. :7 - 9 March 2008 Eye of the North Reputation Weekend Starting at Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) this Friday, you will earn double Asura, Deldrimor, Ebon Vanguard, and Norn reputation points for completing quests and defeating foes while under the effects of a shrine bonus. Points for completing books are unaffected. This boost will last through 11:59 Pacific (-8 GMT) on Sunday. :29 February - 2 March 2008 Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Starting at Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) this Friday, you will earn double faction for participating in Alliance Battles. This bonus will last through 11:59 PM Pacific (-8 GMT) on Sunday. :22 - 24 February 2008 Hero Battles Offer Double Rewards Hop into Hero Battles this weekend to earn double Balthazar faction and double commander title points. The double rewards will be offered from Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) on Friday, and last through Sunday at 11:59 Pacific (-8 GMT). :12 - 17 February 2008 Canthan New Year Coming! Join us in Cantha this weekend to celebrate the Canthan New Year Festival. Decorations will be placed in Lion's Arch, Kamadan, and Shing Jea Monastery tomorrow. The event will start in Shing Jea Monastery at Noon Pacific time (-8 GMT) on Friday, February 8, and will conclude at Noon on Monday, February 11. :4 - 11 February 2008 Double Gold and XP for Vanquishing Starting at Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) this Friday, you will receive double gold and experience rewards for successfully vanquishing an explorable areas while in Hard Mode. This bonus will last through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-8 GMT). :1 - 3 February 2008 Double Sunspear & Lightbringer Points This weekend, get double Sunspear and Lightbringer points in both Hard Mode and regular gameplay. Obtain the bounty from a res shrine NPC and double your reward from Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) on Friday through 11:59 PM (-8 GMT) Pacific on Sunday. :18 - 20 January 2008 Wintersday Arrives in Tyria! Join the Wintersday Festival now for special quests, in-town activities, seasonal goodies, the Snowball Arena, and more. The final day features epic battles between Dwayna and Grenth every three hours starting at 12:01 AM Pacific (-8 GMT) on January 1st. :21 December 2007 - 2 January 2008 Double Tournament Reward Points Starting at 12:01 Pacific time(-7 GMT) on Friday, September 14, you will receive double Tournament Reward Points for participating in Automated Tournaments for both GvG and 1v1. This increase will last until 11:59PM (-7 GMT) on Sunday, September 16. :'' 11 - 17 September 2007'' Guild Wars: Eye of the North! Join us now as the adventure begins in Guild Wars: Eye of the North. Travel with any of your Level 20 characters into the uncharted regions of the Far Shiverpeaks and beyond! :31 August - 10 September 2007 Triple Experience Weekend Rack up levels and skill points beginning at Noon Pacific time (-7 GMT) on Friday, September 7, when you will receive triple experience for completing missions throughout Tyria, Cantha, and Elona, and completing repeatable primary quests in the Eye of the North expansion. This added boost will last until 11:59 PM (-7 GMT) on Sunday, September 9. :4 - 10 September 2007 Trade & Sales Messaging As you may be aware, we recently improved the in-game chat system to better support trading and item sales. Please be sure that you use the Trade Channel for your transactions, as those using All Chat or Local Chat for trading or sales may be subject to an account block. :23 August - 10 September 2007 GW:EN Arrives this week! It is nearly time to begin the new adventure that is offered through Guild Wars: Eye of the North. New regions, heroes, rewards, and much more can be yours starting at 12:01 AM Pacific time (-7 GMT) on Friday, August 31. :27 - 31 August 2007 Sneak Peek Weekend Begins Those who have purchased the Guild Wars: Eye of the North Prerelease Mission Pack are invited to join us in the Far Shiverpeaks this weekend to explore the new area for the very first time. During the preview event, you will be able to join new Heroes for three days of questing and adventuring, keeping all that you earn along the way! The Sneak Peek concludes at 11:59 PM Pacific time on Sunday, August 26. :24 - 27 August 2007 Double the Reward of Hero Battles Competing in Hero Battles this weekend will earn you double Balthazar faction for both points scored and HB victories. Double faction will be offered from Noon Pacific time (-7 GMT) on Friday, August 17, through 11:59 PM on Sunday, August 19. :14 - 21 August 2007 Dragon Festival Redux Join us for a joyous repeat of this year's Dragon Festival, starting at 12:01 AM Pacific Time (-7 GMT) on Friday, August 10th, and ending 11:59 PM Pacific Time on Sunday, August 12th. The Dragon Arena, Rollerbeetle Racing, Shing Jea Boardwalk, and special quests await you! :7 - 14 August 2007 Join the GW2 Programming Team! We're looking for passionate C++ programmers to help us build the future of Guild Wars. No game industry experience required, but you've got to be one of the best, and you've got to love Guild Wars. If you dig the Pacific Northwest and think you can run with one of the best teams in the industry, send your resume to gw2@arena.net. We're waiting to hear from you! :6 - 11 August 2007 Work for ArenaNet! ArenaNet is seeking native French and German Guild Wars players in the Seattle, Washington area for temporary employment as QA testers for Guild Wars: Eye of the North. If you are interested in this exciting opportunity and are a French or German native speaker living in or near Seattle, please send an email highlighting your qualifications to Translation-FR@arena.net (for French) and Translation-DE@arena.net (for German). :2 - 6 August 2007 Heroes' Ascent Bonus Weekend This weekend, you will receive double fame and double Balthazar faction when competing in Heroes' Ascent. The fun starts at Noon Pacific on Friday, August 3 and ends at 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, August 5. :1 - 7 August 2007 Network Maintenance Notification 8/2/2007 We will be conducting maintenance on Thursday 8/2/2007 from 5:00 pm to 9:00 pm PST. You may be disconnected and need to reconnect during this hours. Thank you for your understanding. :2 August 2007 Players Take Note As a reminder, if you purchase in game gold, your account is subject to suspension and possible termination. :19 July - 1 August 2007 Chat Channel Changes Players are reminded that the All (Local) Chat Channel is intended for social activities, and the Trade Channel is provided for all trade activities. Players using the All Chat Channel for trade spam are subject to an account mark. See the Conduct Breaches and Outcomes document on www.guildwars.com for more information. :20 June - 1 August 2007 GvG Double-Reward Weekend GvG's the thing this weekend, when you can earn double GvG Faction and Double Champion Points starting Friday at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific. :24 - 30 July 2007 Double XP for Elite Captures Each elite skill you capture this weekend will net you double the usual experience points. The double rewards will start at Noon on Friday, July 20, and run through 11:59 PM on Sunday, July 22. (Times are Pacific; -7 GMT.) :18 - 23 July 2007 Network Maintenance Notification 7/17/2007 We will be conducting emergency maintenance on Tuesday 7/17/2007 from 6:00 am to 6:30 am PST. You may be disconnected and need to reconnect during this time. Thank you for your understanding. :16 - 18 July 2007 Arena Bonuses this Weekend Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday, you can earn double faction and double Gladiator Points within Team and Random Arenas. The double rewards last through 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, July 15. :10 - 16 July 2007 Cantha Commemorates the Dragon Festival This weekend, Canthans celebrate the historic Dragon Festival. Enjoy quests and games and prizes, oh my! Visit the Boardwalk, jump into the Dragon Arena, score cool prizes, too. The event takes place in Shing Jea Monastery starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, July 6 and it wraps up at 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, July 8. :3 - 9 July 2007 Double Luxon/Kurzick Title Points This weekend, get double points towards your Luxon and Kurzick alliance titles starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, June 29. Receive double points for transferring 1,000 faction for Jadeite or Amber, for exchanging 3,000 faction for an alliance skill, and for transferring 5,000 faction to raise your alliance's reputation. The bonus ends at 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, July 1. :27 June - 2 July 2007 Players: Protect Your Account Most account thefts are directly related to the unauthorized resale or sharing of Guild Wars Accounts or to the attempt to download alleged cheat programs. In addition to putting your account in jeopardy, these actions are against the User Agreement and result in account termination. To maintain your account's security, do not purchase or sell existing Guild Wars accounts, do not allow others to to access your account, and do not download third-party programs. :This is the old and longer version of the warning which was shortened on 27 June 2007. Hero Battles Offer Double Rewards Hop into Hero Battles this weekend to earn double Balthazar faction for both points scored and HB victories. Double faction will be offered from Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, June 22 through 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, June 24. :19 - 25 June 2007 Return to Tyria Sweepstakes Visit the official Guild Wars site for a chance to win fabulous prizes in the Return to Tyria Sweepstakes! :17 May - 21 June 2007 Weekend to Dye For Through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT) your chances of getting a dye drop will triple across Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. Happy Hunting! :15 - 17 June 2007